


Bath

by ionica01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, an usual break in in lucy's house, she got used to those though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Lucy has gotten used to Natsu breaking into her house. Sometimes, that can even have advantages...





	Bath

Lucy exhaled relieved once she got into the bath. The request they had just returned from had been exhausting and went on for much longer than expected, so the celestial mage was over the moon when she unlocked her house door and let herself in a steaming hot bath.   


"This is heavenly!" She exclaimed as she leaned against the cold bathroom wall and slowly let her face dive under the water, relaxing for the first time in a week. She was still playing with her hands in the water when she heard a loud thud followed by a very familiar voice.

"Lucy?" A man's voice echoed in the otherwise empty house.The girl sighed and shouted back:

"I'm taking a bath, Natsu, just wait!"   


"Ok!" The woman knew what his agreement meant: he was going to empty her fridge... Again! Well, it was worth it if she could take a nice, long, relaxing bath.   


A few minutes later, Lucy wrapped a towel around her body and came out of the steamy bathroom, figuring that any longer would mean she would starve. She found the flame mage on her couch, filling his mouth with a whole roasted chicken. Not surprising in the least.   


"Natsu, want to take a bath? The water's still warm." She offered, leaning on the door frame.   


"Mokayh" he managed with a full mouth, causing Lucy to sigh: he was a lost cause.   


"Natsu." She repeated firmly. "I need to change." The blonde gave him a meaningful look.   


"So?" He looked at her, confusion spread against his face as he licked the chicken bone.   


"So get out!" She was angrily tapping her finger on her arm, waiting for Natsu to react. The pink-haired realised something was up and frowned.   


"Why?" He finally put the bones down and looked at her innocently.   


Lucy rolled her eyes, waiting for her sentence to sink in. As soon as it did, Natsu's eyes grew wide and he grinned, rubbing his hands together.   


"Don't even think about it." Lucy glared at him, learning this secret technique from Erza. It always proved efficient, especially when it involved a certain dragon slayer.   


"S-scary!" He muttered and dashed into the bathroom, leaving Lucy to sigh again and swipe through her clothes in the wardrobe.   
  
***

"Aaaah!" Natsu exclaimed as he got out of the bath, a smile spread across his face. "It was really refreshing!" He was fully dressed, followed by a happy blue cat that second his statement with an "Aye!"   


The celestial mage was now on the couch, rubbing her hair with a towel. The guy sat next to her, tilting his head questioning.   


"I'm drying my hair." Lucy explained before the question was even posed. "Or trying to!" She completed, annoyed. She then turned to face him, her eyes sparking from behind the bangs: "how come yours is dry?"

Indeed, the man wasn't wearing a towel around his neck, the way normal people do when they get out of the bath.   


"I don't know." He shrugged, looking at the dry strands of hair, then shifting his eyes to Lucy's wet bangs. He caught one that was laying on the wrong side of her head, getting closer to her in the process. Now, the blonde could feel the heat emanating from his body and mumbled: "perks of being a fire mage."   


Natsu pounded his chest, realising that the cause of his dried hair was his body heat. He grinned: "wanna dry you up?"   


Lucy let the towel fall and rose an eyebrow: "how?" The spreading grin on his face wasn't exactly reassuring.   
  
***

"This is more comfortable than I had expected." She stated a few moments later. She was dressed in her pyjamas, curled up in Natsu's arms, resting her head against his burning chest. She felt like she was enveloped in summer, with her boyfriend's smell of heat surrounding her. It felt rather pleasant and safe.   


"I'm almost dried up." She observed, to Natsu's disappointment.   


"Can't you dry up slower?" He mumbled, frowning and tightening his grip on her waist. Lucy giggled quietly, making Natsu's frown deepen.   


"What?" He demanded, rubbing his nose against her neck, while at the same time taking in the smell: her shampoo; her shower gel; everything that made up her distinct "Lucy" smell.   


"That tickles!" Her body quivered with laughter, to Natsu's amusement, so he continued for a couple more moments, delighted by the sound of her crystal clear laugh. This, too, made Lucy who she was. And he loved that he had the privilege of seeing more of this side of her than others did.   


"Looks like you're having a blast." He whispered, finally resting his chin on her shoulder.   


"Mhm." Lucy nodded, running a hand through Natsu's pink hair while breathing heavily from all the laughter.

She, too, thought that having Natsu all to herself, seeing this gentle and loving part of him was heavenly.

  
_ She liked nights like these. Moments of calm in between storms. _   


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> You may be able to tell, but I'm a sucker for Nalu! I hope this was a nice read!  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
